


Color Me Blue

by ImYourEventHorizon



Series: Color Me Blue [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Colours, Death, Gen, Leaving, Mental Illness, Suicide, black and white, even the author is confused, im sorry for this, its raining, reference to troye's blue, regretting dan, unstable phil, very confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImYourEventHorizon/pseuds/ImYourEventHorizon
Summary: "Stay, Phil. Please stay!" No, he doesn't. He won't. "Please, Phil... Please stay..." He already have his things packed, and he already have an empty room. "Please, Phil! I'll... I'll colour me blue."





	

**Author's Note:**

> If confused, please check the end notes.

"Stay, Phil. Please stay!"

No, he doesn't. He won't. He's got feet, and he'll walk with his green feet.

"Please, Phil... Please stay..."

He already have his things packed, and he already have an empty room, and he doesn't like the red lights. The lights are red, but his feet are green.

"Please, Phil! I'll... I'll colour me blue."

He doesn't because he's colourblind, and he see red instead.

The colour's not blue.

It's raining when he opens his eyes because it's not blue. The sky is not blue. The floor is not blue. The vase is not blue. The rain is not blue. Everything is just an ugly shade of gray.

He looks up, and notices that nobody's home. He looks down, and notices that his feet are red, just like the red lights. The room wants him to be colorblind because everything is gray, and only Dan's room is blue, but Dan is red.

Dan was red.

When he found Dan, he was red. Dan was red, and so does the green lights on his feet because he doesn't want to move anymore. "Colour Me Blue"- Dan wrote it on the wall, and he did. He coloured Dan a pretty shade of blue before calling an ambulance. Blue isn't exactly Dan's favorite colour, but Dan would probably like the house now since it's all in black and white- exactly like Dan's aesthetic.

He looks down, and he suddenly wonders why he turned into a pretty shade of blue. The colour red is also there, but it's weirder when "Colour Me Blue" writes itself on the wall, and he knows that nobody is home except for him. He looks down again, then at the blade, and at his wrists. He wonders if he's really blue because red is spreading all over. Maybe he is.

Maybe he couloured himself blue.

It's raining when he opens his eyes. His eyes are raining when he looks out at the dark, gray sky. It's raining, but he can see the red and green lights outside, and he wishes that he had red feet instead. Nobody is home because the only person at home is now here in the hospital, all covered in blue. It's blue, and it's red.

There's plenty of red.

Dan shakes his head before sinking his face into his hands, wishing that he picked red instead. He would give anything right now to go back, to never have a blue room, and to never have green feet. He never expected that Phil will paint the house in white and black and gray. He never expected any of this. Maybe if he just stayed... A choked sob escapes his lips before he releases a shaky laughter.

That's right. Phil coloured himself blue, just like what he said that night.

"Please, Dan! I'll... I'll colour me blue."

_"I'll colour me blue."_

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? Well, I'm pretty sure that I was quite confused while writing this.
> 
> This is what actually happened:  
> Dan leaves, leaving Phil all alone in the flat. After that, unable to cope, Phil has this vision that he is the one who actually left Dan, and that Dan is unable to cope, and that's why Dan committed suicide. Phil's excuse for being in the flat is that "he's fixing things", meaning, painting everything in black and white, while painting Dan's room blue. Not to soon, he breaks completely, and commits suicide. By chance, Dan returns to say sorry, and that he regrets leaving, only to discover that Phil is in the brink of death.  
> Btw, the green lights refers to 'go', while the red lights refers to 'stop'. That's it, most of the time...
> 
> ...Yeah, just that, or something. It's confusing, really.


End file.
